GIFT From The Past
by Yuyounji
Summary: Ketika kau berlalu pergi, jangan menoleh ke belakang karena tak ada yang tersisa kecuali kenangan..


Author: Yuyu

Cast:

Han Sohwa

Lee Taemin

Lee Jinki

Lee Minhwa

Length: Oneshot

Genre: Romance, Sad

Rating: PG – 13

Langit Seoul terlihat suram siang ini. Warna biru yang biasanya menghiasi langit kini tertutupi awan tebal kelabu. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian sederhana namun tetap tampak modis terlihat berjalan santai. Ia memegangi tali tasnya, sesekali membetulkan letak tas sambil menatap langit mendung sambil mendesah pelan.

"Sohwaaaa, Sohwa." Wanita itu mengucapkan namanya sendiri sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya Seoul tak menginjinkanmu untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran." Sohwa mengeluarkan suara tawa yang sarat dengan ejekan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sudah cukup lama sejak Han Sohwa meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sangat merindukan kota yang ia tinggali selama belasan tahun. Sohwa menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum kecil, menyenangkan sekali rasanya kembali memandangi tulisan-tulisan hangul di sepanjang perjalanannya.

Setetes air menyentuh puncak kepala Sohwa. Ia mendongak dan menengadahkan telapak tangan ke atas. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun membasahi tanah. Sohwa mendengus kesal. Padahal ia ingin menikmati semilir angin, bukannya guyuran air dingin. Sohwa menutupi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menghalau air hujan membasahi kepalanya. Ia melirik ke sekitar dengan cepat untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Untungnya ia bisa berteduh di tempat tak jauh darinya berdiri sekarang.

Sohwa menyeka butiran air yang masih berbekas di pakaiannya sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat tempat seperti apa yang ia singgahi. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sayu. Ia sedang di depan pintu masuk sebuah bioskop yang dulu cukup sering ia datangi.

_"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan hari ini?" pria berambut cokelat tua itu berjalan di sisi Sohwa, sangat dekat hingga punggung tangan mereka saling bergesekan. Sohwa menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi pucatnya._

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu lagi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sohwa lalu tersenyum manis—sebuah senyuman yang berhasil membuat Sohwa jatuh hati padanya._

_Sohwa mencoba untuk meredam rasa gugup yang tak pernah lepas darinya sejak Lee Taemin—pria yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak minggu lalu—mengajaknya kencan malam kemarin. Ia melihat-lihat sekitar untuk mencari tempat yang cocok bagi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena akhir pekan, cukup banyak pasangan kekasih yang terlihat di jalanan dan saling bermesraan. Lalu sebuah gedung yang ramai pengunjung menarik perhatian Sohwa. Jari telunjuknya secara otomatis teracung tanpa suara._

_"Kau mau nonton?" tanya Taemin saat ia mengikuti arah telunjuk Sohwa yang masih sulit untuk berkata-kata pada kekasihnya. Sohwa mengangguk cepat dan memaksakan sebuah senyum pada wajahnya yang terasa kaku. Taemin menyadari itu, bahwa Sohwa tak seperti dirinya yang ia kenal. Raut wajah Taemin berubah cemas. Ia takut kalau sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Sohwa dan ia—sebagai satu-satunya kekasih Sohwa—justru tak mengetahuinya._

"_Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Taemin yang menghentikan langkah mereka di undakan tangga menuju pintu utama bioskop. Sohwa mengerutkan keningnya, membalas pertanyaan Taemin dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Aku baik-baik saja," ungkap Sohwa masih tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Taemin. _

_Pria dihadapannya itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana denim ketat miliknya sambil menegakkan bahu. Setelah mengamati Sohwa selama beberapa detik, Taemin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Sohwa harus memundurkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke belakang, membiarkan kakinya tetap berpijak di mana ia berdiri sekarang karena ia takut jika kakinya bergeser beberapa milimeter saja hal itu akan membuat kakinya berubah menjadi puding yang lembek dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya saat tatapan Taemin—yang selalu membuat jantungnya seperti sedang berada di arena balap—menatap lurus dan tajam ke arahnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat._

"_Bagiku, kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja." Taemin meringis pelan. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sohwa sekali lagi. "Kau terlihat... aneh." Hanya ungkapan itu yang mampu ia gunakan untuk menjelaskan kondisi Sohwa._

"_Maksudmu, aku ini aneh?" tanya Sohwa terperangah. Ada keterkejutan dan kekecewaan yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam nada suaranya. Apakah ia memang terlihat aneh? Apakah kekasihnya menganggap dia aneh?_

_Begitu melihat wajah Sohwa yang berubah menjadi murung, dengan cepat Taemin mengangkat tangan ke udara dan mengibaskannya dengan panik dihadapan Sohwa diiringi gelengan kepala. "Bukan begitu, bukan itu yang kumaksud!"_

"_Tapi tadi kau bilang aku aneh!" tuntut Sohwa yang hampir saja menghentakkan kakinya dianak tangga. Sekarang tatapan Taemin tak memberikan efek apa pun untuk dirinya, mungkin karena ia terlanjut kesal dengan kata-kata Taemin. Wajah Sohwa memberengut geram, sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya._

_Taemin melipat kedua tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia tak lagi panik—seperti tadi. Sekarang ia sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya, dan ia juga harus menenangkan Sohwa._

"_Bukan dirimu yang aneh, tapi tingkah lakumu yang terlihat aneh dimataku. Kau tak seperti biasanya. Kau berubah menjadi tidak cerewet, kau jadi sangat penurut, kau tidak mengikat rambutmu—hari ini kau biarkan rambutmu tergerai, bahkan kau tidak menatap mataku selama hampir 20 menit sejak kita bertemu di halte bus tadi." Taemin sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya. Lidahnya bergerak cepat untuk membasahi bibirnya yang kering sebelum ia kembali menghujani Sohwa dengan berbagai tuduhan yang terbukti. "Intinya, kau tidak seperti Sohwa yang membuatku rela untuk menyatakan perasaan padamu—dan memintamu menjadi kekasihku, tentunya."_

_Mata Sohwa melebar. Seketika itu juga rona merah yang tadi sempat menghilang kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Kalimat terakhir Taemin dikeluarkan dengan nada yang ketus, tapi mampu membuat Sohwa berpikir kalimatnya adalah hal yang romantis seolah sedang mengatakan _aku cinta padamu_ dalam versi terbaru yang telah dirombak strukturnya._

"_Seolma (mungkinkah)..." Taemin terlihat ragu dengan terkaan yang tak ia suarakan sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh pelan—akhirnya Taemin menyadari sesuatu melalui semburat merah yang membuat wajah Sohwa terlihat seperti tomat. Tangannya bergerak hingga menyentuh puncak kepala Sohwa dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Aigoo! Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau sedang gugup saat ini?" _

_Wajah Sohwa semakin memerah. Ia merasa begitu malu karena Taemin menyadarinya, ia juga merasa sangat konyol karena merasa gugup. Tapi, hei! Bukankah wajar jika ia merasa begitu gugup pada kencan pertamanya? Dengan pria yang sangat ia sukai pula!_

_Sohwa menyingkirkan tangan Taemin, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak sempurna ia lontarkan untuk Taemin. Senyuman lebar di wajah Taemin perlahan-lahan mulai memudar hingga menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis._

"_Mengapa kau harus gugup? Aku kan kekasihmu—aku sudah mengungkapkannya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja aku menyukai gelar itu. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, seperti Sohwa yang telah berhasil membuatku kalut setengah mati saat kukira kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jinki _Hyung_ hingga membuatku harus lari pontang-panting ke kelasmu tanpa pikir panjang dan menyatakan perasaanku dengan lantang."_

_Rasa gugup dalam diri Sohwa mulai menghilang. Ia tersenyum—senyum lepas seolah tanpa beban. Benar, mengapa ia harus berubah menjadi orang lain dihadapan Taemin—yang notabene telah mengetahui semua kelakuannya, buruk mau pun baik—dengan bersikap hati-hati agar tak ada sifat buruknya yang muncul sambil menutupi kegugupannya?_

Sohwa tersenyum tipis. Ia mengingat sebuah kenangan yang telah lama tak muncul dalam benaknya. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika itu—merasakan kencan pertama. Namun, jika kekasihnya saat itu bukanlah Lee Taemin, Sohwa tak berani menjamin bahwa ia akan benar-benar mengenang kencan pertamanya dengan begitu indah. Segalanya menjadi patut dikenang karena ada Taemin di dalamnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan tak berlama-lama menari di atas aspal yang basah. Meski langit masih terlihat suram, setidaknya tetesan air tak lagi menghalangi langkah Sohwa untuk menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mampu membuat ia meneteskan airmata rindu.

Sebuah kedai tteokbokki yang berada tepat di ujung jalan ternyata masih berdiri tegak di sana meski kayu-kayu yang menjadi bahan utama kedai itu terlihat semakin lapuk sejak terakhir kali Sohwa datang.

"Selamat datang," sapa Ahjumma penjual dengan senyum ramah. "Omo, Sohwa? Kau benar Sohwa, kan?" tanya Ahjumma saat ia menatap wajah Sohwa lekat-lekat. Sudah cukup lama ia tak melihatnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sohwa kini telah berubah dari remaja menjadi seorang wanita dewasa agak membuat Ahjumma ragu dengan penglihatannya.

Sohwa tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, "Ne Ahjumma, cheoyo (Benar Bibi, ini aku)."

"Aigoo!" Ahjumma menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku hampir saja tidak bisa mengenalimu. Kau semakin cantik saja."

Sohwa terkekeh bersama Ahjumma saat mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Ini, tteokbokki kesukaanmu. Makanlah yang banyak." Ahjumma menyodorkan sepiring kue tepung beras dengan saus berwarna kemerahan yang dulunya selalu Sohwa santap hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah.

"Ah, maja!" seru Ahjumma padahal Sohwa baru saja akan menyantap tteokbokki yang dirindukannya. Sohwa menatap Ahjumma penuh tanda tanya sembari memasukkan sepotong tteokbokki ke dalam mulut.

"Taemin-goon eodiseo?" Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Sohwa membeku di tempat. Tentu saja Ahjumma akan menanyakan keberadaan Taemin. Dulu—saat mereka masih berstatus pelajar—kedai bobrok ini adalah tempat kesukaan mereka. Hampir tidak pernah mereka pulang ke rumah tanpa—setidaknya—sekedar mampir dan menyapa Ahjumma.

"_Ahjumma, kami datang!" teriak Taemin dan Sohwa bersamaan._

_Sepasang kekasih itu saling pandang lalu tertawa. Ahjumma hanya menggelengkan kepala menanggapi kebisingan yang selalu diciptakan oleh mereka berdua. _

"_Tteokbokki lagi?" tanya Ahjumma sambil menyodorkan sepiring tteokbokki ke hadapan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, Taemin dan Sohwa langsung menyantap jajanan ringan yang menggugah selera itu. Sesekali Taemin akan meminta Sohwa untuk membuka mulut dan menyuapkan sepotong tteokbokki sementara Taemin sibuk mengoceh, menceritakan beberapa kejadian lucu di kelasnya._

"_Aigoo, kalian ini." Ahjumma yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kedua insan itu kini ikut bersuara. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti hanya salah satu dari kalian yang datang."_

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu Ahjumma." Dengan sikap defensif, Taemin merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Sohwa dan menarik gadis itu merapat. "Kami tidak terpisahkan, jadi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi—ditelingaku kata-kata itu terdengar seperti kutukan yang mengerikan." _

_Ahjumma tergelak. Meski cara bicara Taemin jelas memperlihatkan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang anak remaja yang belum beranjak dewasa, namun Ahjumma bisa menangkap ketulusan dari setiap kosakata yang Taemin lontarkan. Diam-diam ia pun ikut berharap kalau pasangan kekasih ini tak akan berpisah—sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan kalau sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi._

"_Terima kasih untuk tteokbokki yang lezat." ujar Sohwa setelah ia dan Taemin menghabiskan porsi tteokbokki mereka._

_Sambil menggandeng lengan Taemin, Sohwa tersenyum kecil. Taemin menangkap senyum itu dan keningnya berkerut._

"_Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Taemin tak bisa menutupi rasa ingin tahunya._

"_Karena tteokbokki Ahjumma sangat lezat—seperti kataku tadi."_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Iya, hanya itu." _

_Taemin memicingkan matanya, terlihat tak percaya pada kata-kata Sohwa saat menyebutkan _hanya itu_ sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Pasti ada hal lain, batin Taemin. _

"_Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sohwa membulatkan matanya, menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Taemin menggeram pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia memberitahukan kecurigaannya saat Sohwa menatapnya seperti itu? Akhirnya Taemin menggeleng, ia mengangkat bendera putih dan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu._

_Sohwa terkikik geli. Ia tahu kalau Taemin menuntut jawabannya yang lebih spesifik. Namun sanggupkah Sohwa memberikannya—menyatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi? Tidak, Sohwa tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi setelah beberapa tahun demikian. Mengapa? Karena tak mungkin Sohwa bisa mengatakan bahwa ia berharap suatu saat nanti ia akan membawa anak mereka—putera atau pun puteri—untuk ikut mencicipi tteokbokki kesukaan mereka. Astaga! Sungguh, Sohwa tak bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan kepercayaan diri. Mengatakan hal itu sama saja dengan mengatakan _Taemin, nikahi aku_. Sungguh memalukan bukan?_

"_Kau benar," ujar Taemin tiba-tiba setelah mereka berbelok di tikungan._

_Sohwa mengangkat kepalanya, ia menunggu Taemin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Taemin sedikit menunduk untuk balas menatap Sohwa. Tangan Taemin yang bebas bergerak santai. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjepit pelan hidung Sohwa selama sesaat._

_Taemin tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Tteokbokki Ahjumma memang sangat lezat, tidak ada duanya. Setelah kita menikah nanti pun, aku tetap ingin memakannya bersamamu. Bahkan setelah kita punya anak kita tetap akan memakannya bersama, kau setuju kan?" _

_Sohwa terbelalak. Mengapa Taemin bisa memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya?_

Lagi, sebuah kenangan yang manis. Namun mengapa Sohwa justru merasa kenangan itu menyakitkan? Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja bukan karena kenangan yang baru saja ia ingat itu yang membuat ia merasa _sakit_. Namun setelah mengingat kenangan tadi, ia tak bisa menghalangi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan kenangan yang lain yang ia harap bisa ia hapus dari daftar memorinya.

Sohwa melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni. Rumah tak terurus itu pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan di sana. Menyedihkan rasanya melihat rumah sederhana tapi indah itu kini tak terawat karena keluarga Sohwa memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil sejak Sohwa meninggalkan Seoul.

Tumbuhan jalar merambat naik hingga nyaris menyentuh bingkai jendela di lantai dua. Rumput liar tumbuh memenuhi pekarangan yang dulunya dipenuhi bermacam-macam bunga. Bahkan tangga batu yang hanya terdiri dari tiga undakan sekarang berubah warna menjadi hijau karena tertutup lumut. Sohwa meringis pelan. Tempat yang pernah memberikan kehangatan padanya kini terasa dingin.

Sohwa menapaki tangga pendek itu memasuki bagian dalam rumah. Sebuah ruangan yang dulunya merupakan ruang nonton kini hanya berupa persegi kosong. Perlahan-lahan kenangan Sohwa memanipulasi penglihatannya untuk menciptakan replika sebuah ruang nonton yang masih berbekas cukup jelas dalam ingatannya.

Ruangan yang semula kosong dan berdebu sekarang telah terisi dengan berbagai macam _furniture_. Sohwa memutar kepalanya ke kanan. Ia melihat bayangan seorang wanita remaja—dirinya ketika berusia 19 tahun—duduk di sofa menemani kedua orangtuanya. Namun Sohwa remaja tidak sedang menonton tayangan televisi seperti yang dilakukan orangtuanya, ia juga tidak sedang mendengarkan obrolan orangtuanya disela-sela canda tawa mereka. Sohwa remaja hanya menunduk untuk menatap layar ponsel. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan genangan air yang terbentuk di sudut matanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sohwa remaja berjalan terburu-buru menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua. Sohwa mendongak, tatapannya mengikuti bayangan dirinya hingga menghilang di sudut tangga. Sohwa menelan air liurnya perlahan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua juga.

Di sudut lantai dua, ada sebuah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Sohwa membukanya dengan ragu. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya saat remaja sekali lagi. Kini Sohwa remaja tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dan menangis terisak. Sohwa masih ingat dengan jelas penyebab tangisannya.

_Isakan Sohwa mereda. Ia mengusap matanya yang masih berair lalu meraih ponselnya sekali lagi. Ibu jarinya bergetar pelan ketika ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menekan tombol _play _pada pesan video yang dikirimkan Taemin untuknya._

_Taemin hanya diam selama beberapa detik pertama video tersebut diputar. Ia hanya menatap lurus seolah pandangannya bisa menembus layar ponsel dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sohwa._

"Apakah kau yakin? Itukah yang kau inginkan? Sohwa-ya, jika memang benar itu yang kau inginkan, aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Sebelum menjadi kekasihku kau adalah Han Sohwa. Bahkan setelah menjadi kekasihku pun, kau tetaplah Han Sohwa. Kau bebas untuk pergi ke mana saja, aku tak ingin mengekangmu—"

_Sohwa menekan tombol _pause_. Ia membiarkan airmatanya mengalir turun lagi. Ia telah melihat pesan video Taemin berkali-kali, dan setiap kali itu pula ia menangis. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir _'Bagaimana jika aku mengambil keputusan yang salah? Bagaimana jika aku membuatnya terluka?' _meski ia telah menguatkan hatinya. _

"—dan memaksa agar kau terus berada disisiku. Jika kau ingin aku berkata jujur, maka akan kukatakan. Han Sohwa, aku tak mau kau pergi. Tapi, jika memang kau harus pergi aku tak akan menahanmu. Aku tahu bahwa kuliah di Paris adalah impianmu. Setelah kesempatan itu muncul, aku yakin sulit bagimu untuk memilih antara _aku_ atau _Paris, _dan kau tahu aku tak sekejam itu untuk membiarkanmu memilih. Setidaknya, kau bisa memilih _Paris_ dan masih memiliki aku. Aku bersedia untuk menunggumu kembali. Tapi, aku membutuhkan janji bahwa kau tak akan berpaling. Han Sohwa, bisakah kau menjanjikan hal itu padaku?"

_Airmata Sohwa tak berhenti menetes. Ia benar-benar bingung. Pada awalnya, keputusan untuk kuliah di Paris sangatlah kuat. Namun setelah mendengar kata-kata Taemin, Sohwa menjadi goyah. Memang Taemin tak memaksanya untuk menolak kesempatan itu. Tapi, ada ketakutan tersendiri yang Sohwa rasakan._

_Sohwa takut jika hubungannya dan Taemin tak akan bisa berlanjut. Meski saat ini mereka saling mencintai, siapa yang tahu kapan hal itu akan berubah? Apalagi mereka akan terpisahkan selama beberapa waktu. Mampukah Sohwa menjaga hatinya? Atau, mampukah Taemin menjaga hatinya? _

_Jika memang sesuatu menimpa hubungan mereka, Sohwa berharap kalau dirinyalah yang akan terluka. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Taemin, ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya melihat Taemin yang terluka. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya. _

_Sohwa memejamkan matanya. Ia telah menangis lebih dari yang mampu ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tumpukan tisu yang basah oleh airmatanya juga mulai menggunung di sisi tempat tidur. Setiap kali ia mengulang video Taemin, ia selalu memangis padahal ia telah mengatakan dengan tegas kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak boleh menangis._

_Selama ini dipikirnya bahwa drama-drama yang ia saksikan terlalu berlebihan setiap kali adegan sedih dimulai. Mengapa saat mereka berakting menangis mereka harus memukul-mukul dada mereka? Bahkan tak sedikit yang terlihat terengah-engah seperti kehabisan nafas. Sohwa benar-benar beranggapan bahwa hal itu berlebihan._

_Namun sekarang, ia merasakan hal yang sama. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak setiap kali cairan bening itu melesat turun. Ia kesulitan bernafas seolah lubang pada alat pernafasannya telah disumbat. _

_Sohwa membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Menangis sebanyak ini membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia merasa begitu lelah, ia ingin beristirahat. Untuk sesaat saja, ia ingin melupakan segalanya—bahwa ia harus membuat sebuah keputusan. _

Wajah Sohwa datar tanpa ekspresi saat kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali membuatnya teringat betapa hancurnya ia kala itu. Hanya setetes airmata yang menjadi saksi bisu atas rasa sakit yang masih bisa ia rasakan.

Ia telah membuat keputusan paling egois dalam hidupnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Taemin. Namun hal itu tak mampu mendorong Sohwa untuk mengambil keputusan yang sesungguhnya Taemin inginkan. Sohwa tak mampu berlapang dada dan membiarkan kesempatan belajar ke Paris terbang begitu saja.

"_Aku tahu kau akan memilih untuk pergi ke Paris. Aku tahu," ujar Taemin setelah mereka tiba di bandara. _

_Sohwa hanya diam. Ia menunduk memandangi lantai keramik yang ia pijak. Bahkan dihari keberangkatannya ini pun, Sohwa masih terus mempertanyakan pilihannya. Benarkah ini?_

"_Kumohon, tatap aku," pinta Taemin. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, tak bisakah kau menatapku?" _

_Sohwa memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak. Dari balik matanya yang memerah Sohwa bisa melihat Taemin tersenyum lembut padanya. Taemin mengusap kepala Sohwa dengan begitu perlahan dan membuat Sohwa tak mampu lagi untuk memendam perasaannya._

_Sohwa menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taemin tanpa dikomando. Haruskah ia membatalkan keberangkatannya? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa Taemin? Apa artinya seorang Han Sohwa tanpa Lee Taemin disisinya?_

"_Jangan seperti ini, Sohwa-ya," ujar Taemin. Suaranya masih terdengar sama seperti yang terakhir kali Sohwa dengar. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris dan aku menghargainya. Tolong, jangan sekali pun berpikiran untuk membatalkan niatmu itu karena aku. Hal itu tak akan membuatku senang, kau justru akan membuatku merasa rendah karena telah membiarkan wanita yang kucintai berkorban begitu banyak untukku."_

"_Tapi... tapi aku..." _

"_Karena kau sudah membuat keputusan, maka aku juga akan membuat keputusan," kata Taemin yang membuat tubuh Sohwa menegang._

_Keputusan macam apa? Apakah Taemin ingin berpisah darinya? Sudah adakah wanita lain yang menggantikan tempat Sohwa di hati Taemin? Itukah sebabnya Taemin tak berharap Sohwa merubah keputusannya? Pikiran-pikiran jelek seperti itu langsung menghantui Sohwa sepersekian detik setelah Taemin selesai berujar._

"_Aku memutuskan akan menunggu hingga kau kembali. Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana pun, Sohwa-ya. Selama kau masih menginginkanku, maka aku akan terus ada untukku. Kecuali..." Taemin menghentikan kata-katanya. _

_Sohwa sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taemin agar bisa mendongak. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Taemin saat ini. Tapi, hal itu langsung ia sesali saat ia melihat kedua pelupuk mata kekasihnya yang berair._

"_Kecuali kau tak lagi membutuhkanku, saat itulah aku akan pergi."_

_Itulah yang Sohwa takutkan. Ia takut tanpa disadarinya arti Taemin dalam hidupnya akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu yang mendampingi jarak diantara mereka. Sohwa tak ingin kehilangan Taemin, terlebih lagi ia tak ingin melukainya. Oh, sudah berapa kali Sohwa mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya? Namun, ia benar-benar ketakutan._

_Sohwa terisak pelan. Pemikirannya sendiri terlalu menyakitkan. Ia ingin berhenti membayangkan hal yang belum terjadi. Tapi otaknya seperti memiliki kendali ganda yang saling berlawanan._

"_Jangan menangis, Sohwa-ya," ujar Taemin pelan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Sohwa yang basah. "Kalau kau terus menangis seperti ini, aku akan berpikiran bahwa kau memang sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi."_

_Sohwa menggeleng dengan cepat untuk membantah kata-kata Taemin. Mana mungkin Sohwa tak lagi membutuhkannya? Sohwa sangat membutuhkan Taemin._

"_Kalau begitu berhenti menangis," bujuk Taemin yang berhasil memasang sebuah senyum tulus diwajahnya. Ia memeluk Sohwa sekali lagi. Kali ini untuk memberikan semangat pada Sohwa._

"_Aku memercayaimu," bisik Taemin lirih._

Langit semakin gelap. Matahari telah sepenuhnya digantikan oleh bulan. Sohwa menendang asal-asalan beberapa batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Pikirannya terus melayang ke masa lampau. Seharusnya ia melupakan apa yang telah berlalu, ia tahu itu. Namun kenangan itu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Terdengar dering ponsel. Sohwa merogoh ke dalam tas tangannya yang berwarna Sea Green untuk mengambil ponsel.

"_Mommy_!" teriak suara antusias dari seberang telpon begitu Sohwa menekan tombol.

Sohwa terkekeh pelan dan menjawab, "Ada apa, putri kecilku?"

"_Mom_, kapan kita bisa pergi menemui _Samchon_?" tanya suara itu.

"Segera sayang, segera," jawab Sohwa meyakinkan. Ia tertawa geli membayangkan betapa puterinya—yang belum genap 5 tahun—lebih merindukan Pamannya ketimbang Kakek dan Neneknya.

"_Dady_ ingin bicara!" teriak puterinya sekali lagi sambil tertawa kencang.

"Hei, ada di mana kau sekarang?" Kali ini suara seorang pria yang terdengar, suara suaminya.

"Aku sedang di jalan pulang. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai." Sohwa meyakinkan. Ia bisa mendengar suara di seberang telpon mendesah pelan. Entah karena kesal atau hal lain.

"Kau pasti sedang menyusuri jejak kenanganmu, bukan?" tebak pria itu. Suaranya yang tadi terdengar lembut kini berubah. Ada ketidaksukaan yang begitu kentara. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, kubur kenangan itu. Tingkahmu yang selalu mengingat kenangan itu saja sudah membuatku geram. Dan sekarang kau justru melakukan tapak tilas," gerutunya.

"Tapi, kenangan itu sangat berharga. Aku tak mampu melupakannya," tolak Sohwa. Ia sudah memasuki lobi apartemen. Sohwa menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum ramah pada seorang petugas keamanan yang sudah mengenalinya sambil berbicara dengan suaminya lewat telpon.

"Sohwa-ya," desah pria itu sekali lagi, merasa kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Sohwa yang muncul disaat tak tepat.

"Bukakan pintu untukku, aku akan segera sampai," tukas Sohwa mengabaikan ucapan pria itu dan memutuskan saluran telpon saat pintu lift terbuka. Sohwa melangkah masuk dan menekan nomor lantai apartemennya.

Setelah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, Sohwa memasang pendengarannya baik-baik. Terdengar derap langkah yang teratur dan satu lagi derap langkah yang berisik. Ia tersenyum. Pasti itu langkah puterinya yang sedang berlarian di samping suaminya.

"_Mommy_!" teriak puterinya saat pintu terbuka, sama seperti ketika ia baru saja menjawab telpon tadi

"Aigoo, Minhwa-ya," kata Sohwa sambil mendekap puterinya ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan perjalananmu _ke masa lalu_?" sindir seorang pria berkulit putih yang berdiri di samping pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Jangan sinis seperti itu." Sohwa memukul pelan lengan sang suami sambil berjalan masuk dan memakai sandal rumah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka lemari pakaian.

"Kau yang memulainya," sang suami mengikuti Sohwa masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau sangat keras kepala."

"Apa salahnya kalau aku menyimpan kenangan yang menyangkut suamiku sendiri, Lee Taemin?" cerca Sohwa. Ia menyodorkan Minhwa ke arah Taemin.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau terus mengingat kesedihanmu waktu itu," tutur Taemin pelan saat Sohwa mendorongnya keluar dari kamar bersama Minhwa.

Sohwa menutup pintu kamar dan menyambar pakaian ganti yang sudah ia pilih tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sohwa untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, Taemin masih berdiri di sana. Tatapan Taemin begitu lembut, ada kekhawatiran yang mampu Sohwa tangkap dari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak sedih," aku Sohwa sembari mengelus wajah Taemin. "Aku justru merasa bahagia karena kita masih bisa terus bersama sampai sekarang."

Taemin akhirnya tersenyum. Apa pun yang membuat Sohwa bahagia akan membuatnya bahagia juga. Rasanya sulit jika hanya membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan berakhir ketika itu. Namun, Taemin tak hanya menunggu dan membayangkan. Ia membuat jalannya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk menciptakan akhir yang bahagia ini.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Aku yakin orangtuamu sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Minhwa."

Taemin tertawa. "Mungkin maksudmu, Minhwa sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jinki _Hyung_?"

"_Samchon_!" sela Minhwa saat mendengar nama Pamannya disebut. Taemin dan Sohwa saling pandang melihat antusiasme yang selalu ditunjukkan Minhwa secara berlebihan terhadap Jinki sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama dan keluar dari apartemen.

Kehidupan manusia sama seperti sebuah jalan yang panjang dan bercabang. Pada langkah pertama mereka mungkin berjalan bersama. Namun begitu mereka berada di persimpangan, mereka bisa ragu. Langkah yang mereka ambil bisa berbeda karena manusia memiliki pemikiran yang beragam.

Namun jangan takut untuk mengambil jalanmu sendiri. Kau dan orang yang berjalan bersamamu mungkin akan berpisah sementara waktu. Namun setelah membuat keputusan, kau hanya punya dua pilihan.

Pilihan pertama, kau bisa berbalik dan mundur. Tapi orang yang semula bersamamu tak akan ada lagi di sana. Kau akan menyadari dengan atau pun tanpa dirimu, orang itu akan terus melangkah.

Pilihan kedua, kau bisa terus melangkah maju dengan berani. Dan setelah sampai di persimpangan untuk kesekian kalinya, kau akan menemui banyak kemungkinan. Kau mungkin akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang awalnya menemanimu. Kau bisa saja bertemu orang lain yang bersedia mendampingimu. Atau kau juga bisa menemui pilihan lain yang harus kau buat.

Begitulah hidup. Ada banyak hal tak terduga yang bisa kau dapatkan jika terus melangkah maju. Berbeda jika kau menoleh ke belakang, yang bisa kau temui hanyalah sebuah cermin untuk pembelajaran diri.

**THE END**


End file.
